I'm you, and you're me!
by followmedown97
Summary: Naruto has found his feelings toward Sasuke change into something more than just wanting to be friends. When the team goes on a mission, they come a crossed a beautiful but strange flower. When they get back from their mission, something happens and they wake up in the others body. Naru/Sasu, Ino/Saku, Kakashi/Iruka. I got this Idea from a story I read called Welcome to My Life...
1. The Mission Redone

_**I'm You and You're Me**_

**Chapter One: The Mission**

I was standing in the middle of a clearing where we were suppose to Kakashi-sensei about our mission.

'Well this is strange, where are Sasuke and Sakura? They usually get here before me.' I thought. Almost right after I had finished that train of thought, a blob of pink hair in the distance caught my eye. 'Sakura.' I thought, she wan't so bad once you got to know her, and once she'd shut up.

I used to pretend I had a crush on her, always calling her 'Sakura-chan!' and asking her out only to be turned down. She had a fairly bright personality but I believe she suffers from Bipolar disorder. Oh, did I mention that her and her best friend, if you could even call her that (they were always fighting), have this gigantic crush on out team-mate Sasuke-kun?

"Oh hi Naruto!" Sakura said as she approched, clad in her pink cloths with the tight blackish shorts underneeth, seemingly happy to see me.

"Hm?" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh hello Sakura, how are you?" I smiled at her, but she just sighed happily and looked down unto the river below us.

"I'm just happy."

I looked at her for a moment, waiting to she if she would tell me why like she usually does. "Oh? That's nice." I mumbled before resting my back against the railing and staring up into the sky.

"Hey," She started, making me look down. "Cutting back on the orange?" She asked me, looking at my cloths.

"Eh?" I asked looking down at my dark orange shirt and black shorts. "Yeah, I thought it was just a little too ostentations to continue wearing." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head.

She smiled. "That's good. Anyway, it looks nice." I nodded, turning my head back up to the clouds.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Hey Naruto," I looked back down, she looked slightly irritated. "Aren't you curious why I was so happy?"

"Eh?" I blinked, "Nah, it's probably something girly or about Sasuke or Ino." She slapped my shoulder. "Hey, what did I do?"

"Idiot." She said, but she was smiling.

"So," I started, she looked up at me, I was taller than her by a few inches.

"Yeah?"

"Was it any of those things?" She laughed and nodded. "Okay, then I don't want to hear about it." I smiled when she glared at me, hitting my head rather hard.

"Stupid." She mumbled, looking back down at the fish in the river.

"Ow, you hit hard you know." I stated, cradling my head.

"If you don't want to get hit, don't rile her up like that." A voice said from in front of me, making me look up.

Sasuke. I smiled, "Yeah, you'd think I'd learn!" I laughed, and both Sasuke and Sakura stared at me. "What?"

"What do you mean what? Don't you usually get mad when Sasuke says stuff like that to you?"

I smiled again. "Yeah, I guess I do." I replied, looking back up at the sky.

You see, the truth is, I have kind of developed feelings for Sasuke. It's strange I know, but I can't help it, he just looks so lonely all of the time, it makes me want to take care of him, love him.

"Yo dobe," Sasuke addressed me, making me blush at the thoughts I had just had as I looked at him. "What's with the outfit?" He was looking me up and down, I had even changed my shoes from blue to black.

"Huh? Oh this?" I gestured at the cloths, smiling. "I felt I was being a little too ostentations, so I changed, you know, for the sake of the team."

"Hn." He looked away, looking at a weird cloud formation.

I chuckled before looking down at the fish Sakura was gazing at.

"Yo!" We heard from behind us, this made me jump. "How are my favorite little ninjas?"

"Wahh!" I shouted, falling on my butt.

"Naruto?" Kakashi started, "Are you okay? You're a little jumpy."

"Eh, yeah, sorry, you just surprised me." I said, getting up.

"Alright! So, we do have a mission today."

"Go on already!" Sakura shouted.

"Alright, alright. Lady Hokage wants you to go to a small village in the middle of the Ameliorate(1) Forest, and give them this letter." Sakura groaned.

"So it's a D ranked mission?"

"No, not really, it's rather dangerous in that forest, so be on your guard. Later!"

"Wait! Kakashi!" Sakura cried, but it was too late, Kakashi had disappeared.

"Poor Iruka-sensei," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Naruto?" Sasuke was looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh, no it was nothing. We should get started, ne?

**Ameliorate Forest, 20 minutes later**

"Oh God," I cried, "We're lost."

Sakura didn't really pay attention, she was too busy chatting Sasuke's ear off.

"Ne Sasuke?" She started, curiously. "How far into the forest it this village, it gives me the creeps."

"Not much farther."

I sighed, looking around me. I mean come on, there should at least be some kind of sign that people live near by. I looking over to my left, in this small clearing resting in a beam of sunlight, was what had to be the prettiest flower I had ever seen.

"Whoa." I mumbled, walking over to it.

"Naruto, where are you going?" I turned, he looked curious.

"There is a really beautiful flower over there, I was going to go look at it for a second." Well that caught Sakura's attention.

"Wa? Really! I want to see!" She unlatched herself from Sasuke and ran towards me to see the flower. "Wow! What a beautiful flower!" She spoke in a whisper as we approached it.

We moved our hands down to it to gently touch it.

"Hey, idiots." Sasuke called from behind us, making us turn around. "I can see the village, come on, lets go."

"Alright! Lets get this over with!" I smiled at Sakura, while we walked over to Sasuke and continued on to the village.

_**Well? What do you think? It's better right?**_

_**1. Ameliorate supposedly means 'to change'  
**_


	2. The Switch Redone

Chapter 2: The Switch

When we had finished delivering the letter, they people of the town gave us a package to return to Lady Tsunade. We all said our farewells to them as we left.

"Hm, I wonder why Kakashi-sensei said this forest was so dangerous." I asked myself aloud.

Sakura stopped her mindless blabbering and looked over at me. "Yeah, it's not all that dangerous. It's just creepy as hell."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled at our conversation as he stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, it does give me the creeps." I shivered, I would not want to be stuck in this place.

The rest of the walk out of the forest was fairly peaceful, you know, besides Sakura's endless topics she chose to talk about.

When we had emerged into the clearing out of the forest, Kakashi-sensei was waiting for us.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" I called, moving his attention from his Itcha Itcha book, to us.

"Oh hey there, how'd it go?" He asked, saving his place and moving toward us.

"Smoothly. The people of that forest are really nice!" I smiled, then remembered what they told us to give to Tsunade. "Oh yeah, and they gave us this for Tsunade." I added, pulling the small package from my pack and handing it to him.

He looked at me curiously for a second, before taking the package. "Alright, you guys have the rest of the day free, I'm going to go give this to Lady Hokage." He said, before disappearing. I turned around to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Alright, have a good day then!" Sasuke looked at me suspiciously before nodding, and Sakura just nodded quickly before going back to they topic she had been talking about to Sasuke. I then nodded to and walked off to the direction of my house.

"Ugh." I stopped, clenching my stomach.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, oh so she noticed did she?

"Uh, I-I'm f-fine." I paused. "I t-think." My vision started to go black, and I heard Sakura's worried voice before I passed out.

**The Hospital**

"Mm." I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I was sitting in a chair. 'What?' I lifted my head and looked around. I was in the hospital, but it didn't look like I was the one under treatment.

I glanced over at the bed I had been resting my head on.

"Ga!" I yelled, falling out of the chair.

I slowly peeked over the side of the bed, sure enough, laying there on the bed was me. Well, my body at least. I stood up, slowly moving closer to my face, poking it lightly. That is when I noticed it. My hand was pale.

"Eh?" I stared down at my hands, slowly moving my gaze to my cloths. "Sasuke's cloths? Does that mean..." I glance over to the mirror a crossed the bed, sure enough, the face that was staring back at me was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"What? How is this-?" I was cut off by a groan coming from the body on the bed.

I looked down at me-um, him.

"Sasuke?" I asked, his face scrunched up. Even my voice sounded like him. I blushed, I was in Sasuke's body, does that mean he was in mine?

"Mm." He mumbled, opening his eyes. He looked up at me, a look of shock crossed his face.

"W-who are you!" Confusion showed as he spoke, he noticed that his voice was not his own.

"Uh, Sasuke, is that you?" I asked, nervous.

"Yeah, now who are you?" I sighed, thank god it was him.

"Naruto." I mumbled. His eyes widened.

"N-naruto?" I nodded. "That can't be."

"Well, it would seem that I'm in your body, and you're in mine." He looked down at himself.

"No way." I could hear the horror in his voice, and it kinda hurt that he was that horrified.

I looked down at the ground, dejected. "Yeah."

"Hey, don't look like that! I didn't mean it like that Naruto, it's just." He paused, looking for a word.

"Weird? Unbelievable? Yeah, I know." I heard the door open, and glance back to see the nurse.

"Oh, Naruto! You're up, that's good." She said my name, but was looking at Sasuke, man this was going to be hard. "You're free to go now." She added, picking something up from the table and walking back out.

"Well, I guess we should go." I looked over at him as he tried to get up but stumbled. I laughed.

"Here, let me help." I walked over and put his arm around my shoulder. 'Dang, I am kind of short compared to Sasuke.'

"Eh, um, you don't need to do that." I looked over at him, he was blushing. 'So that's what I look like when I blush.

"Nah, it's okay if you need help, come on, I'll take you back to my place." His face got redder and he looked away.

"Yo, oh hey Sasuke, where are you talking Naruto?" Kakashi asked. I looked up.

"Home." He blinked.

"Okay, I didn't realize you two were so close." He chuckled and making both of us blush this time.

"Eh? We're not!" I responded, brushing past him.

"What ever you say Sasuke." He replied as we left to go to 'my' house.

_**Well, I'm going to end chapter two here, I hope you enjoyed. As you can see, I made some changes, I hope you liked them.**_


	3. Contenplating and Food

_**Hey there, okay, so I decided I would kind of start over, like not all over, but just not go on with the way I had been, so things are going to go a different way, if you guys/girls have any ideas or anything, feel free to bring them up to me.**_

**Chapter 3: Contemplating and Food**

When we got to my apartment Sasuke, um... Naruto had kinda passed out. I carried him to my bed, pulling off his shoes and tucking him into bed. He looked so peaceful. Is that really what I look like when I sleep? Guess so.

I sighed, making my way over to my small kitchen. Everyone always seems to think my apartment is a mess, it's not. My books and scrolls at stacked neatly on a faded brown bookshelf next to the small gray love seat. My clothes were either hidden within the depths of the cloths hamper that was in the corner of my small bathroom, or were tucked away in the dark burgundy selves of my dresser. My kitchen was neat, the counters and stove top clean. The fridge was neatly organized, and the small table that sat in the dinning room held no clutter.

I pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Man I was hungry. I started with the bacon, the soft sizzle soothing me. I was making enough for both of us, you know, just in case he was hungry.

When I was finished, I dished the food onto two plates, setting them on the table. From the other room, I heard a groan and a thud. Worried, I went to the bedroom.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, rubbing him bottom. I chuckled from my place in the door way, leaning against the frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Are you all right?" He looked up at me, glaring.

"I'm fine." He grunted, making to stand up.

"If you say so." I began to turn away. I paused, "There is some food on the table if you want some." I grinned at him.

"It's not Ramen is it?" I gave him a sour look.

"I can cook other foods you know. Just ramen is an extremely unhealthy diet." He looked surprised.

"A-alright then." He mumbled, beginning to follow me to the dinning room. While we walked, he took a good look around my apartment. "It's really neat."

I chuckled. "What did you expect? Ramen cups, dishes, papers, and cloths all over the place?" He gave a slight nod.

"I'm not a slob." We sat at the table and Sasuke took a hesitant bite out of the food that rest on his plate.

"This is good." He sounded surprised, eyes wide as he looked up at me.

"No need to sound so surprised!" I said, mockingly hurt. He blushed.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that..." He paused, looked down at his plate. "I just, well. I didn't know you could cook anything other than ramen." I chuckled, and he looked back up at me, confused.

"I think my body is making you a sissy." He glared at me.

"Shut it dobe." It sounded half-hearted, and he smiled down at his remaining breakfast.

"Love you too Sasuke." I chuckled before standing up and taking my plate to the sink to wash it.

"What?" I looked back at him, my hands still scrubbing at the dish. He had turned around to face me, face slightly flushed and eyes slightly wide.

"What do you mean?" I paused my scrubbing, drying my hands before turning around, resting my lower back against the counter and crossing my arms over my chest.

"By what? Saying 'love you too'? Come one Sasuke, you're like family to me." He shook his head slightly.

"Nevermind. Do you think we should tell someone?" I pushed off from the counter, moving to sit next to him again.

"Like who?" He shrugged.

"Lady Tsunade?" I tilted my head to the side slightly, biting the corner of my lower lip as I thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should talk to her, she could be able to help." I continued to bite on my lip as I thought some more.

"Would you stop that." Sasuke mumbled, I shook my head slightly, snapping out of my thoughts. He was staring at me.

"Huh? Stop what?" He sighed, tearing his gaze off of my lips.

"Biting your lip." I smiled.

"Why?" He looked up at me for a moment, before closing his eyes.

"Come a little closer." I nodded, moving slightly closer, his face mere inches away from mine.

"Alright." I said, my breath ghosting over his face. He looked into my eyes before slowly closing his and moving closer, his lips briefly touching mine before he pulled back.

I couldn't keep the shocked look from my face, and he couldn't look at me.

"Sorry." He mumbled, moving to stand.

"Wait." I caught his wrist, his eyes shooting back to mine, worry clearly written in them. I pulled on his hand, catching him by surprise as he fell onto my lap. "I wasn't done yet." I murmured, pressing my lips to his once more.

* * *

_**Well, I hope this is good enough for now, I'll try to update more often.**_

_**-FMD  
**_


End file.
